


And so...

by Nomad_Dash



Series: Nomad's Ferdibert Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Ferdibert Week 2019, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad_Dash/pseuds/Nomad_Dash
Summary: They were both bottoms.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Nomad's Ferdibert Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71
Collections: Ferdibert Ship Week 2019





	And so...

**Author's Note:**

> I love my memes, so naturally I would make a WHOLE ASS story out of one just because the ferdiebert discord told me to do so. If it doesn't live up to expectations then i'm SORRY GANG. This kinda started out similar to my kinktober day 10 story soooo I guess that shows how unoriginal i am. I’m actually not too proud of this one and feel like it shows despite being my favorite meme haha. ANYWAY here is day 2 for ferdibert week!

They have been dating for some time now, five months and eighteen days to be exact, but who was really keeping count that closely anyway. They met through living in the same apartment and their mail kept getting messed up despite living on two different floors, but that past annoyance turned into a blessing for Ferdinand as it lead to him meeting his current boyfriend. It was such a fond memory, but it was slowly becoming replaced with all the other memories he started to create with Hubert von Vestra. 

He was such a sweet fellow, subtle in his emotions and bashful when they were out in public. In private, however, Hubert was much more forward in his advances and knew how to take up his space in the exact way Ferdinand liked. For that reason he was more than ready to move on to the next step in their relationship. They moved a lot slower than Ferdinand was ever used to in his past, but with Hubert’s busy work life being the right hand man of some CEO Ferdinand had already forgotten the company name of there was hardly any time to really settle down and do too much.

It felt like it took an eternity, but tonight was finally that night where they would do more than rub or suck each other off. They’ve talked about it before, like it was some sort of business meeting instead of something that came naturally, but Ferdinand couldn’t complain. He was finally getting some dick tonight. 

When Hubert got off work he came over, making himself at home. A warm meal was already shared between them and he was able to show off just how much of an amazing cook he was once more. It always made Ferdinand happy seeing Hubert give a pleased hum at the first bite with a gentle smile. Banter was shared between their meal, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit restless and giddy knowing what was to come next. Hubert noticed this right away, and although he didn’t say anything his sharp gaze was enough to make him all the more unable to sit still. He was finally getting some  _ good  _ dick tonight. 

The dinner ended and they cleaned up together, the process quick with the two of them working together. A short time later he waved Hubert off to clean up with a shower, the older man knowing his apartment well with how often he has come over and the other way around. They even had spare clothes over at each other’s homes; it was only time before they officially moved in together, but that was a worry for later for Ferdinand. Right now he had a wonderful boyfriend to wait for. 

Ferdinand dressed down to only his briefs and a ponytail in his long hair so it could more easily be pulled -it was best to establish preferences early on- but he would worry about that whenever Hubert manipulated him in what position he desired. He was the type that liked to be pushed and pulled in bed, a bratty princess that laid on the pillows and screamed his pleasured as his lover thrusted their cock as deep as they could. He wanted Hubert’s more than ever- he’s had his hands and mouth on it before and he knew it would stretch him in just the way he loved. 

The shower stopped and Ferdinand moved to lean more against his headboard, pulling his tied up hair to rest over his shoulder in a perfectly presented gift; he wrapped a wavy lock around his finger to idly play with it. He moved to spread his legs in a casual way, not completely welcoming him between then yet, but as a hinted suggestion as his other hand thumbed at the top of his briefs. “Took you long enough, Hubie.” He purred out.

In only a towel the bathroom door shut behind Hubert stepped out, hair partially dried like he was growing impatient too as he moved closer. “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting so long.” He had to do a little preparation beforehand, but he would let that be a surprise for were Ferdinand got there.

“Are you sure you weren’t being mean by making me wait here all lonely like?” He asked with a small pout and a tilt of his head. This would be their first time so he hoped he would soon learn not to keep him waiting like that. He would let this first mistake slide for now since he could see part of that cock outlined under that towel. Ferdinand licked his bottom lip without realizing it.

“Did you have fun without me?” Hubert returned with a question of his own as his knee hit the bed, his towel falling from his hips to show his naked form. 

“I thought about it, but I wanted to know how you wanted me first.” With a low lidded gaze he moved one of his legs to drag up Hubert’s thigh, bending it by his shoulder. “I'm pretty flexible, you know.”

A hum of thought came from Hubert, stopping his own slurred tone for something a little more serious as he held onto Ferdinand’s leg under his knee. This was their first time together, he wanted to see which position he liked. Hubert did prefer riding on top in traditional fashion, but he would see what Ferdinand enjoyed like the caring partner he was. “How would you like?”

Ferdinand instead leaned forward, one arm lazily resting over one of his shoulders as he pulled him into a kiss. Hubert easily pressed back, dragging his lips against his in a slow, deep kiss. One of them sighed into the other’s tongue, who it was not important as Ferdinand ended it by nibbling his bottom lip. They parted after that, heads resting gently against each other as the younger man found his voice. “As much as I would love this first time being all sweet and slow, I would really love it if you fucked me into the sheets.”

In an almost comical fashion, Hubert’s expression went blank, wide eyed as his words with his mouth in a thin line. Ferdinand had to pull away after that, his arm over his shoulder dropping to the bed behind him for support as he eyed him. 

“Is… everything okay?” He knew Hubert wasn’t so oddly affected by dirty talk, but this reaction was completely new.

“You’re… you’re a bottom… too, huh.” Hubert thought he found himself a sweet, innocent service top in the form that was his lover Ferdinand, now though… this hit him out of nowhere.

“Too!?” Ferdinand squeaked out, his face immediately starting to redden quicker than Hubert’s was. “I-I thought you said you would take the lead?!”

“I only said that because I'm a power bottom!”

The older man moved back to sit on his legs, back straightening as Ferdinand did the same once his legs were back to himself. They sat at opposite sides of the bed, hands coming up at the same time to cover their embarrassed, frazzled faces.

And so… they were both bottoms.

~!~ 

Nothing happened after that night, leading Hubert to awkwardly find a pair of briefs to pull up his hips to lay in bed together. There was a moment of silence as they laid together, the mood entirely gone and replaced with something a little more unnerving. There was a half conversation between them, sentences trailing off and not every word said, about one of them topping and continuously switch, but it's been decided they should both get what they want for the first time. Switching came later, if it ever came to that. 

He didn't want to think of not having sex with Ferdinand; sure it wasn't the most important thing in a relationship, and if they never did he would still be content with his lover, but it was something they both obviously wanted. The rest of his visit over lingered that bit of awkwardness, but before Hubert had to go back to his own place to prepare for the work week he placed a kiss to Ferdinand’s head and told him he would figure something out for them. Ferdinand gave him that bright smile he's grown to love before giving a proper parting kiss to his lips. 

The problem was Hubert has no idea how to make this work for them. It’s not like he had any experience with a partner that liked the same role he did, making this an entirely new experience. Thankfully he didn’t allow it distract him from his work, but there were times it almost came close as his mind wandered in places not appropriate for a professional corporation. 

When Hubert finally made it back to his apartment he felt himself relax into the couch. He couldn’t meet up with Ferdinand tonight, being he had some plans with a friend that wasn’t his place to intrude, but that worked out well for him. He had to do some research after all and tonight would be a good day to do so. His relaxation did not last for long as he was soon up to grab his laptop and bring to his lap. Green eyes stared at the search bar, fingers lingering over the keys as he started to wonder where to even start.

He was never a stranger to sex toys, most definitely having his preferences of anal beads, but not unfamiliar with the variety of other options. He browsed as if he was shopping for a new pair of shoes, a small flush on his face as he tried to imagine him and Ferdinand using such options that were presented to him, but nothing sounded perfect like he wanted. There was also the question of what his lover was alright with in this regard, but he figured it would be best to actually find something before he texted him about his stance.

It felt like hours until he finally stumbled across something that could work for them. He wasn’t sure why he hasn’t thought of this before, but he decided to not worry about it now instead finish his shopping. Hubert found what he needed, punched in his address and payment, forgot about telling Ferdinand, and now it was time to wait. 

~!~

The two weeks dragged on since all Hubert wished to do was surprise Ferdinand with their new helper together, but of course he had to sit around and wait for it to arrive. The other hasn't noticed anything as of yet, something Hubert was thankful for since it would ruin the reveal. They haven’t tried anything again after that first mishap, but now Hubert had a little gift to change that. It should be arriving today.

But of course, their mail still gets mixed up every so often.

He didn’t think it would be a problem now given that they were in a relationship, in fact he had a few letters addressed to Ferdinand under his arm as he made his way down to the floor his lover was on. If Ferdinand was in the mood, tonight would be as good as ever to try out his latest investment.

Hubert had a copy of the key and got it prepared in his hand, announcing his presence by putting it in the keyhole and unlocking the door. He pushed it open, barely getting out any word of greeting before stopping at the sight of Ferdinand. 

There he was, sitting at the kitchen table with an empty box resting beside him. It was faced to where it was opened up towards Hubert on its side, the white tissue paper still haphazardly inside. In Ferdinand’s hand was his purchase, a double sided dildo, realistic in look minus the deep navy color, and ribbed on both ends for their pleasure. Golden eyes quickly shifted from the toy over to Hubert as they both flushed.

“In my defense!” Ferdinand said quickly before he could be asked why he invaded Hubert’s property by going through his mail, said man slowly closing the door behind him as he let himself in. The redhead placed the toy down gently on the table before being rough and urgent with the box that he grabbed in his hands. “How could I  _ not  _ with a box like this?!” He flipped it to show Hubert the outside design, showing that on every side there were tiny cocks, all squirting a little bit of extra glittered detail that made him wince at how awfully tacky it was. He could have sworn he ordered subtle packaging- this made him wonder what the package would look like if he didn't click that box. “You got a fifteen percent off coupon for your next purchase by the way.”

“Thanks, that's just want I wanted.” Hubert said flatly as he moved to join him in the other kitchen table chair, putting down Ferdinand’s actual mail that he got. He thought about being petty and opening it, but as if these random letters were more interesting than that. 

“Well… it could be good for later down the road.” It was suggested with a small shrug as he looked at the letters pushed towards him. He looked them over to see what they were, but they were hardly of interest to him. “So… any reason why you're buying… that?”

Hubert placed his head in one of hands to rub at his temples. Now that he was here in this position he had to think of a way to explain his actions. With a heavy sigh he pulled his hand away to weakly refer to the toy. “It's for us, you know, since-”

“Since we're both bottoms.” Now Ferdinand was looking at the toy again. He picked it up, still being gentle as he examined both sides. Hubert didn't know what he was looking for, but with a faint nod he finally pressed a finger to one of the tips. “I call this end.”

“Wha- why do you get that end?” He wanted that end. 

“Because it has a bigger head! And I like that! Don't be so rude, the other end is thicker and I'm giving that to you.”

“Ugh.” Alright, fine- he’ll cave mostly because he was not about to buy another for such a small reason like that. Even though he did have that coupon. “Then that will be your side.” It was like they were discussing sides of a bed instead of a fake dick. 

“Thanks, Hubie.” He cooed his approval, sitting up from the table to press a kiss to his nose. Dildo still in hand he started to make his way to his bedroom. He looked over his shoulder once he realized he wasn't following and instead still sitting at the table and looking at the gaudy packaging again. “Well c'mon, let's see how we can make this thing work.”

The box was placed down on the table again as Hubert stood up from his seat. “Right now?” He asked, moving to follow as asked. 

“Yeah, might as well. Not in the mood?” Instead of his tone being a question if he really was or not, he brought one of the tips to his mouth, resting it on his bottom lip with a low lidded gaze.

“I've been waiting for this for two weeks.” He admitted with a huff of a laugh. If they could use it right now, then they were going to use it right now. 

With Hubert’s hand on his hip Ferdinand pushed open the door, making his way to the bed. The toy was placed by the pillow for now, remaining close by for whenever they were ready for it. For now, it was time for the foreplay that was cut short the last time by their discovery. 

Ferdinand turned to face Hubert, bringing his hands to move over his shoulders to hold him close in a kiss. Hubert’s lips were already demanding over his, his tongue coming out to press against the seam of his mouth to gain access. His hands went to his chest in turn to press him down onto the bed. 

Ferdinand went willingly, reveling in the feeling of Hubert on top of him just how he wanted those weeks ago. Their lips only parted for them to settle, one leg between Hubert’s and the other way around as the older man leaned forward hungry for another kiss. It didn't last as long as the first with Hubert pulling away to start the trail of kisses down his jaw to his neck. 

They pulled apart in the need to undress, occasionally sharing pecks whenever they found the room for the sentiment. The clothes were tossed to the floor, unneeded and left forgotten until they were both in similar states of nude. The toy was still left ignored right by Ferdinand’s head in favor of the preparation. It was Hubert who pulled away to grab their bottle of lube, knowing where it would reside whenever they had a session of frottage or when Ferdinand enjoyed a moment to himself. The liquid was poured onto his fingers before looking down at the man under him. 

“Hold out your hand.” Hubert instructed, Ferdinand doing so easy and watched some lube be poured onto his own palm too. He moved it around on his fingers in a natural response before looking up to meet vibrant green eyes to hear what the plan was. “I’ll finger you and you can do the same for me.” 

“Oh?” Ferdinand asked, thick brow quirked in interest. “That’s a lot more than I usually do, but I think I can make an exception for you since you bought a new toy.” 

A smirk crossed Hubert’s features, his own fingers following a similar movement to warm up the lube. “Pillow princess.” He jested, leaning down to press a quick little kiss to his lips.

“Yours truly.” He wore a matching smirk, smug and proud of his title.

He chuckled at that response before changing positions, turning around for his ass to presented to Ferdinand while the ginger’s own was presented to him. Ferdinand shifted his legs a bit wider before both went to work with the perpetration. Hubert pulled one of Ferdinand’s ass cheeks in hand, letting his lubed fingers trail down his taint before pressing one finger to his entrance. He didn’t press in just yet, instead opting to spread the lube about his rim as he pulled his tongue out to lick at the hardened cock standing in front of his face. He couldn’t help it, it was a delicious treat right in front of him.

Under him Ferdinand jumped at the surprise lick, his own fingers that were massaging the meat of Hubert’s ass digging in a little more before relaxing once more. The drag of his tongue continued along his length, proving to be a distraction as he finally pressed his own fingers against Hubert. There was no reaction from him, something that he didn’t think was all that fair, so to change that right when he pressed his first lubed up finger inside Hubert he leaned forward to bite at his upper thigh. 

A moan left Hubert from where he had his lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, the first of his own fingers pressing inside Ferdinand. A soft moan left the redhead, no longer bothered by responses or not to focus on the task at hand. Their fingers moved in rhythm, one becoming two inside Ferdinand before it did Hubert. It was still hard for him to concentrate with his lover’s lips over his cock, his tongue lingering around far too long as soon two fingers becoming three, Ferdinand matching the count with an eager shake of Hubert’s hips. White thighs were marred with bites and hickeys, showing that he too got a little carried away outside of just working his lover open.

With one more long lap of Hubert’s tongue along his shaft, Ferdinand tossed his head back and had to let out a harsh breath. “I’m ready, Hubie.” He said short of air, not admitting that he would be closer to reaching his completion if he kept that up. He pulled his fingers out of him, Hubert doing the same as he straightened his body. He felt himself give a small sigh at the loss of being full, but it would be a needed feeling if they were to move on to why they were here. “How do we use this thing?” Not bothering to clean his hand of lube, he reached over to grab the toy once more.

Hubert didn’t answer right away, instead turning around once more to be face to face. He was back to sitting on his hips, also eyeing his purchase as he tried to think of what position would be best. “You said you were flexible, right?” He asked, thinking.

“Very much so.” Ferdinand confirmed with that lingering bit of pride. He would prove it again too if Hubert was not in his lap and in the way. 

“Good, your flexibility will be needed.” He reached for the dildo, Ferdinand handing it to him as he said a little jab.

“Wouldn’t this be easier if you just fucked into the mattress like I asked last time?” 

“Letting me ride you would be much easier, I believe.” 

A small chuckle was shared between them as Ferdinand also handed him the lube, watching him prepare both ends of the firm rubber as he kept one hand at the widen base in the center. Ferdinand ended up helping by lubing up what he still determined to be his side. With the toy ready Hubert took one of Ferdinand’s legs by the ankle for his calf to rest over his shoulder.

“Are you ready?” Hubert asked, hand gently petting up and down his leg as he pressed the first end to the toy to Ferdinand’s entrance. His head rolled to the side with a content sigh at the first press.

“Been waiting for a while now.” Finally he was going to be fucked by his lover and getting some good dick, even if it wasn’t in the way he first originally thought.

“Cheeky as ever, aren’t you?” Hubert didn’t wait for a response as he pressed the tip inside, watching Ferdinand press his head back into the pillows as a drawn out moan left him. His hands went to hold the pillows by his head as he relaxed his body to enjoy the welcomed intrusion. He didn’t tell Hubert to stop, didn’t want to until he was stuffed full of as much cock as his side allowed. His bottom lip was pulled between his teeth, and as much as he already wanted to grind down on it there was still a part of this process that he wanted to see.

Golden eyes opened once more to see how Hubert would go about this, looking at him from under his long bangs that fell into his eyes as he watched his lover move his body. His leg was moved off his shoulder, instead resting on top of Hubert’s thigh as he leaned back a bit more to have better access to his own ass. When Hubert brought the tip to his own entrance, Ferdinand watched with an entranced gaze as he brought his chin down to his collarbone, a look of concentration on his features as he took his own side of the dildo to the base. His ass pressed against Ferdinand’s who couldn’t help but roll his hips at the feeling.

A sharp inhale was pulled from Hubert, the movement affecting him as well by pushing the toy inside him in ways he wasn’t prepared for yet. Ferdinand showed mercy after that, allowing the time he needed to get used to the feeling. It was only a few moments after that a look was shared between them and Hubert adjusted his body to get proper leverage and start moving his hips

It was a bit of an odd feeling for Ferdinand as each roll of Hubert’s hipped pushed the toy in him a little more, but all he did in response was match the rhythm he set forth and enjoy the feeling of finally being full  _ with _ his lover. His voice started to come out of him before he knew it, high and airy moans that drowned out Hubert’s grunts and own soft noises of pleasure. Ferdinand started to move his hips faster, desperate for more as he’s been deprived for far too long. Hubert matched his pace, but with one hand supporting himself behind him he had one free to tend to his partner.

Both of them getting the position they liked proved to have a downside as Hubert felt he was too far away from his lover. He decided to test his flexibility, changing positions by leaning over him a bit more. The position pushed Ferdinand’s leg over his thigh to bend towards his chest as Hubert moved on top of his lover, the toy staying snug in both of their holes as this position gave him better leverage to thrust his hips down on the dildo and therefore into Ferdinand. Said man was also desperate for the touch and was quick to wrap his arms over his shoulders, bringing his lips forward for a heated, open mouth kiss. Their tongues pushing and pulling against each other lacked the rhythm their hips started up once more.

Ferdinand refused to pull his arms away, craving the closeness as Hubert’s hands started to explore. One hand buried deep into Ferdinand’s curls, grip tight as the other trailed to his chest to pull at a previously kissed and abused nipple. Hubert’s names started to escape in his moans, trying to tell him the constant pleasure he’s been waiting too long for was becoming too much. 

Hubert picked up on these noises, the hand on his nipple coming down to hold their cocks together. “Come for me, Ferdinand.” He panted out against his lips, moving his hand in rhythm with their hips to bring him closer to his climax. A whine left Ferdinand after that, the demanding tone and the constant pleasure that was thrusted deep within him and wrapped around his cock making him toss his head back to break the kiss. He cried out Hubert’s name, staining his chest in his own release.

Feeling his arms grow weak around him Hubert pulled back, moving his hand to be around his own cock to not overstimulate his lover. His moved his hand faster, hips matching desperately over the toy to find his own climax. It came a few pumps of his hand and a few sways of his hips later, his hand being dirtied by his come and painting Ferdinand once more. 

As much as Hubert would love to revel in the feeling of post climatic bliss, his own thighs were starting to grow weak from where he sat above his lover. Slowly he pulled himself off the dildo, being just as gentle as he pulled it out of Ferdinand. He wasn’t sure where it went as he flopped to lay down next to his lover, knowing they needed to clean up, but couldn’t be bothered by that at the moment. Ferdinand didn’t seem to mind either they way he rolled over to share the mess by leaning against him, a content sigh coming from his beautiful, thoroughly kissed lips. 

And so, they were both bottoms, but they were going to make that work.


End file.
